


VampireLovers.com

by PandoraButler



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, adrian crevan is the undertaker, vampire, vintaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraButler/pseuds/PandoraButler
Summary: Adrian has been asleep for centuries trying to mourn the death of his previous lover. However, his beloved friend Grell forces him into the world of online dating. Now what is he supposed to do? He isn't yet ready to move on from his prior love affair...and he has no idea how the modern era works.Based on the yaoi: DateaVampire.com
Relationships: Vincent Phantomhive & Undertaker, Vincent Phantomhive/Undertaker
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Adrian opened his eyes to find himself in a room he didn't recognize. He sat up and held his head. Everything hurt. How much time had passed since he'd fallen asleep? This coffin didn't look anything like the one he'd originally laid down in. 

"You're awake?" Grell glanced in his basic direction but neglected to pay much attention. She was too busy moving her fingers on a strange flat rock that emitted light. 

"Uhm..." 

"Oh, honey, I wouldn't talk until you've had a bit to drink," Grell pointed to the glass containing some blood, although not fresh, on a nightstand by the coffin. Adrian reached for it and took a sip, it instantly eased some of his headache. 

"Now that you're awake, I suppose I should explain to you a bit of where the world is at right now..." Grell patted the seat beside her. Adrian crawled out of his coffin and sighed, wobbling over to her, groggily and unwilling. 

"Don't give me that face. You're the one that wanted to sleep away your troubles like a big ol' idiot," Grell frowned. "Do you know how hard it was for a lady like myself to move around that stupid coffin of yours?" she huffed. 

Adrian sat down and stared at the flat rock. "This is a laptop," Grell gestured. "Humans have been very creative lately and technology is pretty entertaining. You can talk to someone on the other side of the world with this thing." 

"Really?" Adrian's eyes lit up with curiosity. Grell nodded. 

"And this," Grell moved her fingers along the buttons with symbols, "is where you're going to find your next romance." 

"Grell..." 

"Adrian." 

"Grell," Adrian sighed. 

"Adrian." 

"I don't want to start dating and aren't there still rules about, you know, telling the humans we exist?" 

"Ah ha," Grell raised her gloriously painted red fingernail at Adrian and poked his nose. "Humans are actually dying for us to exist and think we're just acting. Isn't that hilarious? You can tell them the truth and they'll just think you treat your vampire-role very seriously." 

"I'm not sure...my heart still aches for..." 

"Tsk, tsk," Grell shook her head. "I thought we promised you'd never mention that cursed name again. Get over him. You deserve a new romance now and this is your best bet. Besides, I'm sure I can find you the perfect match." 

"I still don't know anything about this stuff," Adrian gestured to the flat rock, er, laptop. "And this language is different from the one I remember." 

"Well," Grell smiled and crossed her arms. "Lucky for you I'm a great teacher." 

...

"I'm breaking up with you." 

Vincent smiled as he processed the words but unfortunately his reaction was delayed, given the circumstances. "What?" 

"I've been thinking about this for a while but, you're just...this just isn't working." 

"I see," Vincent nodded with a smile still on his face before his expression hardened and his lips pressed into a straight line, "Don't you think it would've been a bit courteous to tell me that before I found you in my bed with another man, Charles?"

"Actually we're both Charles..." the man raised his hand apologetically.

"Oh?" Vincent tilted his head slightly, wondering why that was crucial information, but neglected to ask. He pointed to the door. "Well Charles and Charles, do me a favor and get out of my apartment." 

The two gathered their clothing and hurried to the door. Vincent grabbed his now ex-boyfriend's arm and looked at him with mild disgust. "The key," he held out his free hand. Charles reluctantly gave it. Vincent released his arm and followed them to the door, opening it and gesturing. 

"I'm sorry, Vincent," Charles apologized before walking through the doorway. On his way out he said one last thing, "you're just too old-fashioned." 

Vincent closed the door and locked it. He let out a long sigh and then went into the kitchen. He grabbed a kettle and started boiling water for tea. "I wish I could say this was the worst thing to happen to me today," he sighed once again. "Unfortunately, I seem to have a run-in with a bit of bad luck." 

A few hours later, with about three boxes of tea gone, Vincent sits in front of his teacup when Othello walks through the front door. "Oh dear," Othello adjusted his glasses and gazed at the tea boxes. He sat down in the opposing chair and folded his hands. "Are you quite alright?" 

"I found Charles in my bed with another Charles," Vincent took another sip of tea. "He called me old-fashioned," he frowned. 

Othello burst out into a fit of laughter. "I'm sorry," he tried to stop laughing. "But, you're the most old-fashioned person out there. Why are you offended by that?" Othello gestured to Vincent. "You dress as if you've walked right out of a Victorian painting, you drink tea, insist on full-course meals, and-" 

"And I don't sleep with people fast enough into the relationship, I suppose," Vincent sighed. "He should've just told me." 

"What would you have done?" Othello tapped his fingers against the table. "Would you have given him what he wanted without really wanting to? You're better off without him, Vincent, I didn't really like him that much." 

"There is just no place for a hopeless romantic like me in this world," Vincent shrugged lightly. 

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Othello smirked. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, the truth is, now that your single I can use you for my personal advantage." 

"I didn't think I was your type," Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"Ah," Othello raised his finger and pointed at Vincent. "But that's where you're wrong. You're exactly my type because my favorite type of human is one that helps me with my research." 

"Is this about vampires?"

"Quite possibly."

"Why would I help you prove the existence of things that don't exist?" 

Othello scoffed, "You shouldn't be so close-minded to the possibility of things you don't understand."

"How exactly am I supposed to help you?" 

"I'm glad you asked," Othello grinned. "You just have to make an account with VampireLovers.com and start flirting!" 

"Why does this sound like a bad advertisement?" 

"Because," Othello snickered, "Maybe it is." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Why can't you just do this yourself?" 

"I've tried but my account keeps getting denied." 

"I thought you would just say you were bad at flirting but that's a much more interesting response," Vincent chuckled. 

"I'm also bad at flirting, surprising I know." 

"Which one am I supposed to flirt with?" Vincent scrolled through the website absentmindedly. 

"You're the one that's going to flirt, don't ask me," Othello shrugged. 

"How long do you think it'll be before they tell me if I'm accepted for this weir- _oh_ ," Vincent clicked on a profile. 

"Is this the one?" Othello stared, slightly confused, not understanding Vincent's type of man. "Are you sure you want another one with white hair?" 

"That's not white, Othello, that's more of a silvery grey," Vincent frowned. 

"You don't get over people easily, do you?" 

"Whatever do you mean?" Vincent smiled. 

"If I were you, I would want to go for someone that looked entirely different from the person of my failed relationship." 

"Let's just hope this one doesn't think I'm old-fashioned." 

...

"Oh hello," Grell smirked at the profile. "Othello, dear, are you using your roommate to snoop this time? Let's see what he looks like," Grell clicked a few more things and scrolled some more. "Oh. _Oh_. This could be interesting." 

"What are you going on about?" Adrian entered the room with a new glass of blood. 

"Picking out your future lover," Grell grinned. 

"I told you, I don't want to-" 

"I know what you told me, Adrian, but unfortunately for you, there is still much to learn about this world and there is no one better to teach you than a human. If you don't want to date one, that's fine, but at least talk to a few."

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" 

"Absolutely not," Grell smiled, handing Adrian a tablet. 

"What are you doing? What is this flat thing?" 

"Have fun," Grell waved her hand and gestured to the door, sending Adrian back to his own room. 

"Ack!" Adrian nearly dropped the piece of machinery onto the ground when it started ringing. "What's going on? What's it doing? Grell why-" 

"Oh my," a confused face of a handsome stranger blinked inside the screen. "I think I might've accidentally pressed a wrong button, so sorry," he apologized. 

"You're moving inside this small thing!" 

"Othello told me that the people on this site were very into their roles but I didn't think a lack of technology knowledge would be part of it," he looked a bit amused. 

"What is your name, small human?" Adrian hovered over the screen, quite intrigued. 

"It's not very polite to ask me who I am without introducing yourself first." 

"My apologies, you do have a point there," Adrian picked up the tablet and rested it in his lap. "My name is Adrian," he placed his hand over his heart and bowed slightly at the screen, not that it mattered. 

"Vincent," he smiled. 

"What a lovely name," Adrian returned the smile. "I used to know a Sir Vincent, also an Earl Vincent, and even a Prince Vincent." 

"You know a fair bit of Vincents." 

"Did I offend you? I'm sorry, but if it makes you feel better you are most certainly the most handsome Vincent I've met." 

"You'll make me blush." 

"So, tell me, Vincent, what is a handsome man such as yourself doing on a website flirting with vampires?" 

"I'm doing a favor for a friend," Vincent admitted, not wanting to lie to someone right after meeting them. 

"Flirting with vampires as a favor? That's quite dangerous, you know," Adrian warned. 

"Flirting? Or the vampires?" 

"Both," Adrian grinned a bit too much and his fangs poked out from under his lips. Vincent said nothing, just stared at the smiling vampire. "Oh, sorry," Adrian covered his mouth with his hand. 

"Is it not polite for a vampire to show their fangs?" 

"Is it polite for a wolf?" 

"Fair point." It was then that Vincent remembered his true purpose for this interaction, not that he intentionally started a video chat, but Othello's whiney voice complaining about him not asking a single question plagued the back of his mind. "Tell me a bit about yourself," Vincent leaned his chin up against his hand and smiled at the camera on his laptop. 

"My name is Adrian from the House of Crevan," he began. "I was a member of the Knights Templar, funnily enough, before I was turned." 

"How were you turned?" 

"Oh," Adrian looked away for a moment. "That's something I'd rather not share with someone after only one night." 

"Then I'll have to chat with you again another night."

"I've won your favor?" 

"It doesn't take much to win me over, actually," Vincent sighed, looking over at a framed picture of Charles. He reached and placed it face down. "Unfortunately, I fall in love just as fast as I lose it." 

"You've lost your loved one as well?" Adrian oozed with sympathy. 

"He isn't dead," Vincent corrected. "He just..." he paused and looked away again. "Wanted more than I could give, if that even is the reason he decided to sleep with someone else." 

"I'm so sorry." 

"Thank you." 

"My previous lover died," Adrian admitted. "I'm only on this site because a dear friend of mine insisted." 

"We're in the same boat then," Vincent chuckled. 

"I suppose so." 

"It's getting late," Vincent checked the clock. "As much as I've enjoyed this late-night accidental chat, I've got an early morning and less than an hour left before I have to wake up," Vincent regretted that he didn't watch the time more closely. 

"Will I see you again soon?" Adrian smiled. 

"It's very possible," Vincent grinned. 


	3. Chapter 3

"So, did you learn anything about the mysterious vampire?" Othello grinned. 

"His name is Adrian from the House of Crevan," Vincent took a sip of his tea. 

"Nice but...that doesn't tell me a single thing," Othello sighed. 

"I don't know much else and besides, it feels weird to just tell you all about him..." Vincent sighed, putting his cup back on the saucer. 

"Because you like him?" Othello's lips curved into a huge smile. 

"I didn't say that!" 

"You didn't not say that either," Othello wiggled an eyebrow. 

"You're hopeless," Vincent sighed. 

"But you love me," Othello jumped up and hugged Vincent. 

"Debateable." 

"There isn't much to debate but feel free to try. I'll have you know I was a very good member of the debate team in my day," Othello announced proudly.

"By the way, are you ever going to tell me the reason for this vampire hunt?" Vincent picked up his teacup once more. 

"Well, you see," Othello pressed his pointer fingers together and glanced around the room. 

"It can't just be to satisfy your curiosity. You're clearly doing this for some other reason." 

"Well, you see," Othello scratched the back of his neck and laughed awkwardly. "I'm trying to prove they are real to get someone off of my back for believing in them." 

"Someone?" Vincent stared skeptically. 

"Blavat," Othello muttered. 

"Isn't the supernatural kind of his thing? Why do you need to convince him?" Vincent wasn't following. 

"The thing about Blavat is..." Othello sighed. "He only does the mystic thing for show. He is actually very scientific...except for the fact he completely discounts all things supernatural even though there is no proof they don't exist!" Othello huffed and crossed his arms. 

"Houdini and Doyle, hm?" Vincent snickered. 

"I don't understand where you're going with this but I don't like that face," Othello poked Vincent's cheek. 

"Houdini, the mystic escape artist was very scientific. And Doyle, the creator of Sherlock Holmes had an intense fascination with the other side. You two are practically mimicking their relationship." 

"I still don't like your comparison," Othello squinted. 

"Good thing for you, you don't have to," Vincent grinned. 

...

"You're staring at that screen very carefully. Are you expecting someone?" Grell grinned. 

"What!? No!" Adrian pushed the flat piece of technology under his pillow. 

"Admit it, you enjoyed that human I set you up with to talk to," Grell pointed to the pillow. 

"I found him very intriguing but that doesn't mean a single thing! I'm still not interested in a relationship right now," Adrian frowned. 

"Hm, keep telling yourself that." 

"And what about you? Are you going to try and flirt with humans?" Adrian pointed at Grell.

"Oh, honey," Grell flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I've got loads of men lining up to talk to me." 

"That doesn't sound very emotionally rewarding but if that is what you desire," Adrian sat up and glanced away. "I suppose that is what you desire?" 

"Not everyone finds their soulmate, honey," Grell shook her head. "No matter how much I might want to." 

"Didn't you come close the one time?" 

Grell shot Adrian a glare that stiffened his entire body. "Do not speak of that man," she growled. 

"Right, right," Adrian nodded. 

"I apologize," Grell rubbed her temple. "You have been sleeping for quite some time so you have no knowledge of how that relationship ended before it ever began." 

"If you don't need to tell me if you don't wish to," Adrian assured. 

"No, no, it's fine..." Grell walked over and sat on the bed next to Adrian. "I will tell you one day, I just, need more time." Grell leaned up against Adrain and rested her head on his shoulder. 

"It's perfectly alright," Adrian hugged Grell and rubbed her shoulder to provide some moral support. 

"Oh," Grell glanced to the clock. "Forgive me but I have an appointment. A girl has to earn her living somehow," she forced a smile and left the room. Adrian folded his hands on his lap and stared at the closed door. 

Adrian grabbed the flat piece of technology from under his pillow and stared at it. "He isn't going to call again, is he?" Slightly disappointment soon became terror as the screen lit up on its own with a ringing phone picture. "I don't know how to answer this!" Adrian dropped the piece of technology on his face and winced. In the fall, his nose pressed the answer button.

"Uhm...?" Vincent was currently staring at nothing. Adrian's face soon appeared but he rubbed his nose. "Did you drop the tablet on your face?" 

Adrian held the piece of technology above his face, giving Vincent a very nice image of what it would look like to be directly on top of a vampire lying in a bed. Not exactly what he would consider an ideal second date...but this wouldn't really classify as pillow talk, would it? Trying not to think about it, Vincent drank from his teacup. 

"I still don't understand the ways of this new era," Adrain frowned slightly. "However, I am very pleased to converse with you once again," he smiled. Vincent nearly had to clutch his chest to catch that cupid's arrow before it became a critical hit. 

"I'm honored, but," Vincent looked away. "I'm afraid if I don't get a whole lot of juicy information on vampires I'll have to talk to others. My roommate is determined to undermine his rival." 

"Rival?" Adrian blinked, then couldn't suppress at least a little smirk. "In my many years of life, rivals often rarely stay hating each other."

"My thoughts exactly," Vincent agreed. 

"Although," Adrian closed his eyes for a moment. "I would not recommend talking to other vampires. They really are quite dangerous."

"I don't feel threatened by you," Vincent smiled. 

"Thank you, but, that's not what I mean."

"Does this have something to do with how you became a vampire?" Vincent blurted out and then immediately regretted it once he saw Adrian's face. 

"Perhaps it would be best for me to just disclose the information..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't go into detail but there is hints of noncon in this chap

It was back when Adrian had been a knight for a considerable time. He fought for the church diligently. Too diligently, for as he fought on the bloody battlefield of the crusades' he caught the attention of a certain pureblooded vampire.

One night, before he was going to fall asleep, Adrian had stumbled upon a pond. He intended to wash his armor and clothes, as well as clean himself, for the memory of battle was not one he wished to be stuck with permanently. He may be a good fighter, but blood only reminded him of the holy crimes.

Lying naked on his back he looked up at the sky from the water. Not knowing the difference between the stars, he named them himself as he pointed to them. From a nearby cliff, the vampire stalked him intensely.

"Are you certain you want that man?" one of his subordinates questioned.

"I want what I want and I get what I want," his eyes glowed with a devilish hue. People may not know of the vampires at this time, but they did know of strange men with superhuman abilities. They called these red-eyed monsters 'demons'. In all reality, they were just pureblooded vampires satisfying themselves. There were many, although in the present day they were much harder to come by.

Dropping into the water, this particular demon moved swiftly to Adrian. He was noticed. The two fought for some time but unlike Adrian who felt fatigued, this demon had considerable stamina.

"I told you," he grinned, holding Adrian from behind. He forced his head back despite the human Adrian still struggling. "I get what I want." His eyes gleamed in the moonlight.

...

"I'm sorry," Adrian covered his face for a moment and sat up in the bed. "It's been a while since I've thought about this and I haven't actually told anyone."

"Take your time," Vincent assured. "We could also stop there. Do you want me to change the subject?"

"It's fine," Adrian lowered his hand. "In any case, I was forced to remain that vampire's pet for a considerable amount of time before I met my very close friend. We met entirely by accident and she actually was aiming to kill me but instead broke me out," Adrian laughed thinking about his first encounter with Grell. "Although, we went our separate ways and she became a vampire shortly after."

"My point is," Adrian became oddly serious. "If you ever meet an individual with bright red eyes, avoid them. That is the sign of a pureblood vampire. All turned vampires have my eyes," he pointed to his own face.

"Othello would be thrilled to hear that the vampire contacts I gave him are actually accurate," Vincent chuckled. "But it's a shame that you had to go through all that. Are all purebloods really that miserable?"

"Unfortunately I have no memories of my time as that vampire's pet. It was all partial conciousness. So my only memories of a pureblood vampire of him."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"There is nothing to be done about the past," Adrian tried to smile but his eyes weren't in it.

"Still..."

"It's very kind of you to feel sorry on my behalf," Adrian felt his chest tighten slightly. "This was a long time ago, though, so it really is nothing to worry about."

"What about your former lover," Vincent suggested. "Do you wish to tell tales of your happier memories?"

Adrian stared down at his hands, remembering. "His name was Pluto," Adrian laughed. "He was actually a pureblood werewolf so we were something of enemies for quite some time. He thought it was quite pathetic of me to leave my 'master' but leave it to a giant dog to think so. He had a very intense opinion on loyalty."

"You never told him?" Vincent frowned slightly.

"I had no reason to. It was too recent for me to discuss the matter. I had been living with that vampire under a daze so it was as if he had turned me the day before no matter how many years had passed. This was his way of keeping his pets in check. Eternal fear."

Adrian shook his head. "My affection for him did give me one skill I'm rather proud of. I can make nearly perfect cookies in the shape of a dogbone," Adrian smugly announced.

"I wish I could have some. A tray of cookies goes so nicely with a pot of tea," Vincent smiled.

"Quite right."

"It's a shame we can't meet in person," Vincent sighed. "There are so many shops I think you would enjoy."

"This is an 'online service' as my friend keeps reminding me," Adrian sighed as well. "It wouldn't be safe for either of us to meet."

"Because I'm a human?"

"Something like that."

"I suppose it makes sense for you actors to distance yourself from meeting people in person," Vincent nodded. "It's safer for you that way. The world is filled with terrible people."

"Are you a terrible person?" Adrian chuckled.

"Othello keeps telling me at times that I have the face of a serial killer so take that as you will," Vincent shrugged.

"There was one Vincent I knew that did something similar. He was the 'Queen's Watchdog' as they said."

"Oh? What does that entail?"

"Basically it is a fancy title for killing the Queen's nuisances. I never really got too close to the matter," Adrian confessed.

"So it's in the Vincent blood then?" Vincent sighed.

"I suppose so."

"Oh my," Vincent looked at the laptop's clock. "It's getting rather late. I should go."

"Pleasant dreams, human," Adrian waved.

"Enjoy the rest of your night, vampire," Vincent waved as well, ending the call.


	5. Chapter 5

Vincent walked the sidewalks looking at the various stores. He was interested in a few and some of the items really reminded him of Adrian. He smiled, taking pictures of the displays in the windows. Would it be weird to send him pictures? Did Adrian even know how to text? It seemed to be a big part of his personality as a vampire to not know how to use technology. Well, it was better to have the pictures than to not have them. That's what Vincent decided.

A stranger staggered into him. "I'm sorry," he mutterered, barely walking away. He nearly fell a few times.

"Are you alright?" Vincent grabbed his arm. The stranger turned to look at him and two bright red eyes stared into his own somewhat grey ones. Adrian's warning sounded in his ears. Could this be...?

"I'm quite alrigh-" he coughed and Vincent noticed the blood seeping through his shirt and onto his hand.

"You need medical attention. Let me escort you to the hosptia-"

"No!" the stranger insisted. "No hospitals. It's not that ba-" his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell forward. Vincent caught him.

"I'm sorry, Adrian, but I can't very well leave him alone," he muttered, carrying this male back to his apartment.

...

Vincent placed him on the couch and lifted his shirt. The wound was already closing. All it took was for Vincent to close the blinds. Apparently that rumor of vampires being weak to the sun was true. Could this really be...?

The male opened his eyes, surprised to see Vincent standing there and even more surprised to see himself on this couch. "Did you take me to your place?" he asked.

"You said no hospitals so I was going to try and patch you up myself. I have some medical experience because of a good friend of mine being a doctor. She taught me the bare minimum," Vincent explained.

He looked down at his stomach and then up to Vincent again. His eyes glimmered in the darkness, with a purple hue, and he raised his hand only to lower it again. Something of an expression of guilt. The hue dwindled. Yep. That confirmed it. This guy was a pureblood vampire. What did Vincent get himself into?

"My name is Vincent," he smiled. The vampire's eyes widened, unsure, confused, and ultimately just surprised.

"S-Sebastian," he began and then cleared his throat. "My name is Sebastian of House of Michaelis." His face downcast as he muttered, "Although there is no longer a House of Michaelis..."

"Would you like to tell me the particulars? I could make you some tea in the meantime," Vincent offered. That was his only good quality. Tea making.

Looking incredibly sad and on the verge of tears, Sebastian asked, "Do you have Earl Grey?"

"Of course," Vincent smiled and clapped his hands together. He was wary because of Adrian's warning but Sebastian could've harmed him many times already and hadn't. Was he an okay pureblood then? Was that even possible?

Vincent put the kettle on the stove and examined his tea stash. He was pretty much just a basic bitch when it came to tea. Only the essentials. Earl Grey. Some English Breakfest. Lady Grey. And then there was whatever shit Othello decided to throw at him when seeing a tea sale in a supermarket. Weird berry flavors. Peppermint. Basic Bitch Pumkin Spice. You know, the usual.

"Does anyone actually enjoy this?" Vincent muttered, picking up the box of pumpkin spice to grab the earl grey behind it.

"Your stove is...not electric?" Sebastian stared at the flame with wide eyes. He slowly backed away without turning around to face the kitchen's door.

"Are you alright? You didn't have to follow me. Feel free to rest on the couch," Vincent smiled.

"Fire," Sebastian held his face and sunk to the ground. "So much fire!" his breathing hastened and he clutched his chest. Cold sweat forming on his brow. Vincent noticed the symbol on his hand.

Vincent immediately shut off the stove. He poured water into mugs and microwaved them. He hated doing this, the water didn't feel the same somehow, but did it anyway. "Are you okay?" Vincent knelt down beside Sebastian. Sebastian, realizing his hand's mark was visible, immediately covered it with his other hand. Fear in his eyes spreading to his face.

Vincent grabbed his hands and held them without looking at them. "Are you okay?" he repeated. 

"My manor burned down. I was almost killed in the ruckus...my pet-" Sebastian closed his mouth and shook his head. "My trusted servants were caught in the flames." How does a vampire die? It must be possible. Vincent didn't need to know the details. All he gathered from this was that Sebastian used to be very well off until his home burned down. That gave him some sort of trauma. It seemed odd for a pureblood vampire to have trauma. Especially after Adrian's warning.

"Feel free to stay here as long as you like," Vincent spoke without thinking. He should've consulted Othello first.

Surprised once again, Sebastian looked at the ground. Vincent could feel guilt radiating off of him. He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it. His eyes glowed with that purple hue once more. He pushed Vincent to the ground and stared at him conflicted. He opened his mouth and his teeth grew. Fangs.

"I'm a vampire," Sebastian muttered. "Are you sure you want to house me?"

"Are you going to drink my blood?" Vincent blinked, quite honestly curious.

"N-no, I..." Sebastian retracted his fangs slightly. He shook his head and narrowed his eyes, fangs back to their full potential. "Yes, I very well might." Vincent saw through this facade. He wanted Vincent to be afraid of him.

"I don't know what you're punishing yourself for," Vincent lifted his hand to cup Sebastian's face. "I won't know unless you tell me. Do you really mean to hurt me?"

 _I won't know what you're feeling unless you tell me, Master Michaelis._ Sebastian, as if he'd seen a ghost, jumped off of Vincent and huddled in the nearest corner. His fangs retracted and his purple hue gone. He was now cowering in what looked to be fear.

"I'm not a good vampire," Sebastian's eyes started shedding black tears. "I'm not even a good individual. Why are you being so kind?"

"No matter who you are," Vincent grinned, sitting up, "I firmly believe anyone can change." 


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm very sorry!" Vincent apologized immediately.

"You haven't talked to me in a few nights but is that really something to apologize for?" was Adrian's reply. Although, he had been nervously waiting for Vincent to call back...he insisted on telling himself it would be fine if he didn't.

"You went and warned me but I brought home a vampire," Vincent glanced away.

"You what?!" Adrian nearly dropped the tablet in his hands.

"A pureblood too it seems," Vincent glanced away a second time.

"Are you out of your mind?! What if he mind controlled you? What if he turned you into a vampire?! What were you going to do then?!" What if Adrian couldn't speak to you again? That was also one of the questions he wished to ask but refrained from doing so.

"Shhh," Vincent placed his finger over his lips. "Don't raise your voice he is sleeping on my bed-"

"He is sleeping on your bed?!" Adrian covered his mouth with his hand. "He is sleeping on your bed?" he repeated, whisper yelling.

Vincent glanced over his shoulder at his bed. Sebastian was still sleeping. "Apparently he had a bit of a rough day, so he is sleeping the night away even though that's when you guys are supposed to be most active?"

"What is his name?"

"Sebastian of House Michaelis," Vincent replied. "The last one, or so he said."

Adrian's face grew pale. "Please listen to me very carefully..." Adrian's voice was barely audible. "Get rid of that vampire," his eyes glimmered slightly as his eyebrow twitched with rage.

"Clearly there is some history here that I don't know about but," Vincent sighed. "I don't think he is the same vampire you knew. He seems quite riddled with guilt if you ask me."

Adrian clicked his tongue in annoyance, eyes only growing colder. "Purebloods don't know the meaning of the word."

"Now that's just biased," Vincent crossed his arms.

"You can't trust them."

"You said so yourself you only ever met one pureblood. How do you know Sebastian is like the one you knew?"

"Lord Sebastian Michaelis is a name I am quite familiar with Vincent!" Adrian slammed his hand down on the desk and stood up. "It was repeated time after time while I was nothing but a pet! He was friends with my so-called 'master' and the one that turned my best friend into a vampire!" he snapped, eyes raging. "He was there..." Adrian's voice cracked. He sat back in his chair and covered his face with his hand. "He was there the night I turned too. He could've stopped it and he didn't..."

Sebastian woke up with a scream and his hand outstretched in the air. He sat up immediately and tried to control his breathing. "Fire...so much fire," his voice barely audible. He turned his head to Vincent and noticed Adrian on the screen. "Y-you..." he pointed to the screen and moved to behind Vincent. He leaned down next to his face and squinted. "I remember you. You were Claude's pe-," he closed his eyes for a moment and then corrected himself, "no, his slave."

Adrian gritted his teeth and something of a cool mist escaped his mouth as his eyes only glimmered with more rage. "If you so much as scratch Vincent I will find you and I will slaughter you."

Sebastian glanced toward Vincent and then stood up straight behind him. "Is that how it is?" he asked himself more than anyone else. He crossed his arms and glanced back and forth between the two. "This would explain why you were so ready to accept me being a vampire but not why you let me stay here. Didn't he tell you not to trust red-eyed vampires? We're nothing but a sad excuse for nobility. Abusing our power is the number one hobby of all purebloods," Sebastian blatantly insulted himself and the rest of his kind with ease.

Vincent laughed wholeheartedly. "Have you met humanity?" He wiped a tear from his eye. "We do nothing but abuse our so-called power and slaughter each other. We kill our own kind and when we can't wage war with other countries we have civil wars in our own countries. Human nobles have done nothing for the common folk throughout history. I don't see why vampires would be any different."

"You..." Sebastian stared skeptically at Vincent. "Are you sure you aren't a vampire?"

"I think I would know if I had pointy teeth."

"Hm," Sebastian moved to stand beside Vincent. He grabbed his chin and forced his mouth open then stared into it. He pressed his finger against Vincent's tooth but saw no signs of whatever he was looking for. Meanwhile, Adrian seethed and glared full force.

"You'd probably make a very healthy mate," Sebastian smiled slightly and released Vincent's mouth.

"Excuse me?" Adrian's eye twitched.

"Not for me! Not for me!" Sebastian clarified. "I won't steal your human, I promise!" He took a few steps away from Vincent just to try and calm Adrian down. "He isn't my type first of all. Secondly," Sebastian looked at his hand, "I have no interest in finding a lover."

"Is that the vampire's curse?" Adrian pointed to Sebastian's hand, voice suddenly filled with sympathy. Even if he practically hated this man, he didn't wish the curse on anyone. Sebastian covered the symbol with his other hand but nodded.

"What is the vampire's curse?" Vincent asked.

"When a vampire's lover gets stolen by another vampire a painful mark draws itself on the left hand," Adrian raised his own hand. "In time, the pain will become so great it will lead to insanity. There are other methods to be cursed but this is the most common one."

"Is there something you can do?" Vincent turned to face Sebastian.

"There is only one of me and thousands of my enemy," Sebastian shook his head. "He wants what he wants and he gets what he wants."

"That wretched man betrayed even his closest friend?" Adrian shook his head. "Somehow I am not surprised."

"Is there really nothing we can do?" Vincent asked.

"The only way would be to find the stolen lover and take said lover back," Adrian explained. "However, mind control, especially Claude's, is far too strong for that to work. Not to mention all of his followers being so numerous."

"What if I offer myself up as bait?" Vincent suggested. 


	7. Chapter 7

"What?" Sebastian and Adrian both questioned in unison.

"Absolutely not!" Adrian demanded. "Firstly, he'd have to like you. Secondly, who knows what he would do to you, and if he controls your mind you won't be able to fight it and complete the mission you set out there to do."

"There has to be some way to block the mind control," Vincent frowned.

"Even then, it's too dangerous if you get caught," Sebastian crossed his arms. "Besides, there is no reason to risk your life for my sake. I deserve the curse."

"No one deserves anything really if you think about it long enough," Vincent insisted. "There has to be something we can do. What would happen if you found a new lover?"

"I think the curse would interfere before I could fall in love, but I'm not entirely sure," Sebastian confessed.

"Then why don't we try that for now?"

"I don't want to find a new lover," Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed.

"If you don't want to fight and you don't want to love," Vincent stood up and grabbed Sebastian's shirt color to bring him down to his height. "Then do you want to die?" he asked coldly.

"I-" Sebastian was speechless. Vincent was just a human. Did he not fear for his own life threatening a vampire like this?

"Pathetic," Vincent clicked his tongue in disgust and released Sebastian's shirt. He sat back in the desk chair and crossed his legs. "It's only natural to go after your lover or die trying. You aren't even willing to fight for your lover, can you honestly say you love them?" Vincent scoffed.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Sebastian gritted his teeth as his eyes shed that purple hue. A vein nearly popped on the side of his forehead. The room suddenly felt ten times darker.

"Hah," Vincent laughed in a condescending manner. "The vampire noble got offended and now wants to use force. Did you forget I am the one offering you shelter? Are you going to bite the hand that feeds you?" Vincent's lips curved slightly. "You are a vampire, I suppose I shouldn't have expected anything else. Biting is in your nature."

"You-" Sebastian's hands curled up into fists. He inhaled a deep breath and opened the door to exit Vincent's room but was sure to slam it shut. Sebastian was holding back his rage. At least he had enough sense for that. He left before he caused an injury.

"Do you not fear for your life at all?!" Adrian finally spoke. He was too stunned by the scene to try and interfere.

"Oh heavens," Vincent exhaled a sigh of relief. "That was actually quite terrifying but he needed to be taken down a few notches," he forced a smile but his face was now visibly pale. "Am I going to die in my sleep?"

"If you do I will be sure to avenge you."

"Thank you, but I'd rather not die."

"Then stop doing things that could get you killed!"

"You do have a point there."

"Vincent!" Othello slammed the door open. "When were you going to tell me we had a new roommate and that he was a vampire?! Where have you been hiding him all this time?!" Othello grabbed Vincent's shoulders and shook him.

"You're going to give me a concussion," Vincent's eyes rolled around.

"Spill!"

"I brought him home today because he was injured and then he started healing on his own and told me he was a vampire."

"They're real!" Othello's eyes gleamed. "Blavat won't believe me without proof and now I have proof!" Othello laughed maniacally and ran out again. He never noticed Adrian was on the screen.

"Well, that was...something," Adrian blinked, still a bit stunned by that scene as well as the whole night's conversation.

"Yeah," Vincent felt some sweat begin to form.

"Shall we call it a night?" Adrian suggested. "Don't you need some sleep?"

"Oh, yes, thank you," Vincent smiled. "Enjoy the rest of your night."

"Sweet dreams," Adrian waved. 


	8. Chapter 8

"I'll do it," Sebastian stood in front of Vincent as he ate breakfast. 

"That's nice," Vincent took a bite of his biscuit. "What are you doing?" he asked. 

"I'll try to look for a new lover," Sebastian sat down opposite Vincent. "I just," Sebastian sighed. "Have no idea how to do that..." 

"You seem like the kind of vampire that has had countless lovers," Vincent tilted his head, confused. "You don't know how to flirt anymore?" 

"I told you," Sebastian rested his chin on his hand. "I was not the best individual. Those relationships were either the cause of a pureblood's manipulation or some other form of drugs. Sometimes blackmail. Sometimes cruel seduction," Sebastian slammed his forehead down on the table. "I hate having a conscience. Why did they have to teach me about right and wrong?" 

"Sounds like we have a former sexual offender on our hands," Vincent shook his head. "I never really understood that line of thinking but at least you're trying to be better now, I suppose. Can you apologize to any of those you wronged?" 

"They're dead," Sebastian sighed, defeated. "To purify me of my sins, in a violent flaming fire, that was what the voice told me as my manor burned." He sighed again. "But most I killed regardless, right after using them, drained them of their blood and piled raisin bodies." 

"Gasp," Othello said (not actually gasping) as he walked into the kitchen. "Does someone need to flirt with people?" Othello grabbed Sebastian's shoulders and smirked by his ear. His eyes glimmering with mischief and Vincent instantly knew what he was about to say. "Because I have a fabulous website for you to use," Othello plopped a laptop right in front of Sebastian and opened it. "VampireLovers.com. You can make a profile, as a vampire overlord, and people will flock to you!~" 

"And, Othello will get an inside look at how the program runs to further his vampire research," Vincent sighed. 

"You're not supposed to spoil my plot!" Othello puffed out his cheeks. 

"Vampire research?" Sebastian blinked, looking up at Othello. "I thought you were a vampire...?" 

"Oh these? These bad boys are contacts," Othello grinned, pointing to his eyes. 

Sebastian frowned. "No, you would smell like a human if you were a human...something isn't right about this," he muttered. Not wanting to scare anyone, he kept this information to himself. 

"Ooooo!" Othello clapped, eyes still glimmering with determination. "I get to do a photoshoot! I'm going to go pick out your outfit!" Othello ran out of the kitchen and directly to his wardrobe of everything vampire. 

Sebastian stared at the screen and scrolled through some of the profiles. "This is, rather strange," Sebastian blinked. "Do humans really have a vampire fetish?" he shuddered. 

"That's like if I asked you if you met a vampire with a werewolf fetish," Vincent chuckled. 

Sebastian shuddered. "Ugh," he shuddered again. "They do...I'll never understand it," his face contorted in disgust. "I'm what you would call a cat person." Turning his attention back to the website, Sebastian was amazed to see that all of these profiles were of real vampires. He met quite a few of them and heard of many of the rest. "How do humans still not know we exist if there is this nonsense?" Sebastian was bewildered. 

"Humans are very good at ignoring what is right in front of them," Vincent smiled. "If you ever meet Blavat in person, I'm sure you'll understand what I mean." 

"How should I set up this profile?" Sebastian sighed. 

"Well, you have to do what you're best at," Vincent moved around the table and hovered over Sebastian's shoulder. "Perhaps something like..." he typed a short bio while practically hugging Sebastian from behind. One arm on either side of his head. 

"'Dashingly good-looking pureblood. Interested in a fun time.'?" Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Why did you rate my account Mature? I thought I was looking for a substitute lover." 

"Lovers are not always romantically involved. Isn't that how you got caught up in this in the first place?" Vincent chuckled. "Your 'lover' was stolen but that only means that someone you had sex with was stolen by another vampire to have sex with them, doesn't it?" 

"You...are way too perceptive for a human," Sebastian frowned. "I don't like it." 

"You'll have to get used to it, unfortunately," Vincent shrugged. "Our goal here is to find you a new favorite lover. Even if that means it's just a temporary relationship." 

"This still...feels wrong somehow." 

"You? With a strong moral compass after just recently learning the difference between right and wrong? Highly unlikely," Vincent said.

Sebastian looked at his hands. Vincent had a point there. "How do we even know anyone is going to be interested in me? Or that I get approved?" Sebastian sighed. 

"Not very confident in your looks, are we?" Vincent grabbed Sebastian's chin to turn his head toward him. He stared skeptically at his face. "I'm certain you'll get at least fifty options in the first twenty-four hours." 

"W-what?" 

"Probably more, but I don't want to place my bets too high." 

"What makes you so certain?" 

"You're the ideal gloomy seductive vampire," Vincent released Sebastian's chin and shrugged. 

"I'm back!" Othello grinned, holding a stack of clothes. Eyes filled with determination and a camera lurking somewhere in the pile. "Let's get started." 


	9. Chapter 9

"Not happening," Grell stared at the profile, about to delete it.

"W-wait!" Adrian pulled Grell's chair back away from the desk before she could.

"There is no way in hell that I am allowing that foul demon to be on my website," Grell snapped.

"Grell," Adrian began, "he is cursed."

"Good!" Grell huffed. "He deserves every minute of that pain.

"Grell, please..."

"Why are you defending him all of the sudden? Don't you know what he fucking did to me?" Grell's eyes glowed with rage.

"Yes, but..." Adrian didn't exactly want to defend him either. "You don't really think cursed vampires deserve to go in peace?"

"Knowing this bastard, he is looking for another hookup. Not a real lover," Grell glared at the screen.

"Grell..." Adrian pleaded. "If you won't do it for him will you do it for me?"

"Why?" Grell needed to know why Adrian was so interested in helping this bitch of a vampire.

"I hate him just as much as you but Vincent seems to think he can change and I trust Vincent so..."

"Ooooooho?" Grell's glare immediately turned into a hopeful smirk. "Did you find yourself a new human to play with? You nasty thing you," Grell snickered and poked Adrian's sides.

"What? No!"

"You barely know the man and you're already standing up for him and trusting him with this sort of thing? I'd say that's a yes," Grell snickered again before going back to a more serious expression. "I'm not going to accept this for him. I'm doing it for you, you understand that right? This means the moment he fucks up, he gets deleted and banned."

"I appreciate that you're giving him a chance," Adrian smiled.

"Oh you, if you smile at me like that I'll fall for you again," Grell blushed and covered her cheek with her hand.

"Please don't, that would cause us both a great deal of trouble," Adrian laughed.

...

"Oh my," Sebastian's eyes widened. He was surprised to even be accepted but now he was even more surprised at the number of people that had clicked on his profile and requested for a call.

"I told you that you'd be able to pick practically anyone," Vincent grinned.

"I'm not sure I know what my role is to be," Sebastian started scrolling through his list of options.

"Just act like the master to a manor. Think as old-e as possible. They love that sort of thing," Othello shrugged. "Oh, and also get into one of the outfits we used for one of the pictures. Oh and also light some candles and sit in front of our fake fireplace over there. Be sure to use the recliner."

"Why do you have a fake fireplace in an apartment like this? Isn't it a bit expensive?"

"Don't ask questions. You'll ruin the plot for the author of this fic," Othello huffed.

"What?" Sebastian blinked.

"Shhh," Othello placed a finger to his lips.

"Okay, that's enough tea for you," Vincent grabbed Othello's shoulders and dragged him off into a different room. "Have fun with your hot date and let us know how it goes after," Vincent smiled.

Sebastian scrolled through the list. None of them looked overly appealing. He sighed, changing into costume and placing the laptop on the coffee table. He arranged the recliner just-so in front of the fireplace and was determined to find someone. He needn't look any further, someone called him first. Shocked, and slightly amused, Sebastian answered and quickly sat in the recliner. He crossed his legs and leaned his chin on his hand with his elbow against the armrest. He wasn't sure if this was vampire-y enough, despite being a vampire, he had no idea what humans were into as far as this fetish was concerned. Unfortunately, due to his trauma, the fake fireplace was not on, it was just there for aesthetics. He didn't light the candles either. It felt odd to sit next to them but he didn't want to let Othello down, strangely enough.

"Ohmyfuckinggodholyshit-" a blue-haired...boy? Was that a boy? Sebastian's account was labeled mature what the fuck was a boy doing calling him? Sebastian raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He watched the lad scramble about, drop his bowl of...whatever it was he was eating, and hastily sit in the chair. "I'm so fucking sorry! I didn't think you'd actually answer. I wasn't ready for this at all!" he apologized.

"I apologize if this offends you but..." Sebastian paused a moment. "Are you of age in human years? It's a requirement of me to ask this, you see," he smiled slightly. He didn't know shit about the requirements of this website he just wanted to fucking know.

"Oh, uh, yeah," he laughed nervously. "I'm actually a college student."

"College?" Sebastian closed his eyes briefly to think. "That's a human institution for learning, is it not? Ah, so you are a learned individual," Sebastian smiled. "That is always a very good thing to be."

"Wow," he blinked, placing his bowl on the side of his desk. "You guys really never break character! This website has better actors than I thought."

"Character?" Sebastian chuckled. "I see, so you do not believe vampires exist despite being surrounded by them. Humans are indeed entertaining." Was Sebastian trying his best to sound like he was in the wrong century? You know it. Was it working? Apparently.

"I can't believe you're actually talking to me," he held his head, face incredibly red. He was nearly tugging out his hair. "I thought for sure you would hang up as soon as you saw me...or never answer in the first place."

"What kind of vampire lover would I be if I declined calls?" Sebastian chuckled. "Tell me, er..." Sebastian leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. He folded his hands and rested his chin on them and stared at the screen, looking for the name. "Ciel? Am I saying that correctly?"

"Oh, yes, that's my name," he laughed nervously again.

"What exactly were you hoping to get out of this call? There are a number of things we could do and a number of things you could request of me," Sebastian's eyes glimmered slightly as he licked his lips. Ciel's face managed to turn even redder.

"I wasn't really expecting anything!" he waved his hands around and shook his head. "I didn't think you'd answer!"

"Well," Sebastian leaned back in the chair. "Consider this the chance of a lifetime. Anything you wish, think of something," he gestured to the screen.

"I really just..." Ciel looked down at his hands. "Want someone to talk to."

"I suppose that can be arra- _ahck_!" Sebastian held his hand and winced. He leaned forward, clutching it tightly, and breathing heavily. "That happened faster than I thought it would..." he muttered, breaking out into a cold sweat.

"Oh shit! Are you okay?!" Ciel grabbed the sides of his laptop's screen.

"I'm-" Sebastian winced and sat up again. "I'm fine. Please don't trouble yourself..."

"Oh, it says here in your bio that you're cursed. That was so realistic I thought maybe you'd injured yourself...not that I saw you holding anything to injure yourself with," Ciel held his chin and stared at the screen, eyes darting back and forth reading it.

"Mmm," Sebastian continued to clutch his hand tightly. He realized now that he wasn't wearing gloves, nor did he have them to start with, and suddenly felt very self-conscious.

"Ah," Ciel moved his face closer to the screen. "Isn't that a Faustian mark? Are you sure you're not a devil?" he chuckled.

"You recognize this?" Sebastian blinked.

"I've read a number of plays in my time," Ciel announced proudly. "I've also got a hobby that dabbles in the occult. Would you mind showing me your hand?" Sebastian held his hand up to the camera. "This seems familiar..." Ciel stared at it for a good five minutes before jumping up out of his chair and grabbing a book. He hastily flipped pages and then held up a page for Sebastian to see.

"Mark of the Michaelis' Devil. Curse of Bittersweet Revenge," Ciel pointed and then lowered the book to read it. "You guy really do your research before thinking about your characters, huh?" he laughed.

"What does it say?" Sebastian knelt down in front of the laptop and held it's sides, eager to hear any information Ciel might have.

"'A stolen lover shall not be easily cast aside,'" Ciel began, "'lust was your sin, and so shall be pride, only the humble and the wise will be free from the curse and no longer despised.'"

"That's it?" Sebastian sighed, utterly defeated. "That tells me absolutely nothing," he held his forehead and sunk further toward the ground.

"I'm sorry," Ciel apologized. "There is more but unfortunately my copy of this book is old and very water damaged."

"Lust and pride?" Sebastian sighed. "I suppose I did have quite a lot of that. As did my family members, for that matter..."

"I'm really sorry I couldn't help more," Ciel apologized again.

"Thank you anyway," Sebastian smiled. "You've been most helpful."

"That's good to hear, Sebastian," Ciel returned the smile.

"'Sebastian'?" he blinked, unaccustomed to hearing his own name.

"Am I not supposed to call you Sebastian?" Ciel's face grew pale.

"Please, feel free," Sebastian grinned. He'd never really heard a human speak to him casually before. Most called him 'Lord Michaelis' or quite simply 'Master'.

"Do you mind if I, uhm, call you again?" Ciel blushed.

"I don't mind," Sebastian chuckled. "You still have to tell me your dirty wishes. Try to think of something before our next chat." And in the meantime, Sebastian will try not to go insane from the curse to last until that next phone call. 


End file.
